


We will go with a suit

by Eiserniell



Series: InkwellBallWeek by Reon [3]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Day 3, Fluff, InkwellBallWeek, Multi, Romantic Comedy, possible bad writing I dont know, slightly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiserniell/pseuds/Eiserniell
Summary: With confirmed attendance and already confirmed partner, it's time to move to the most complicated part in the preparations for the ball: dress appropriately. Because being good looking and wearing home clothes does not go hand in hand.Day 3 of the Tumblr InkwellBallWeek





	We will go with a suit

**Author's Note:**

> Cuphead does not belong to me, all its rights to its respective author.
> 
> Warning: this writing was originally in Spanish, in Wattpad, so Google Translator has been used to provide it in this beautiful language, so if you do not understand it much I apologize.
> 
> To know my oc, Glanz, just enter my Tumblr reondiamond and there will be the information in both Spanish and English.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, please enjoy ~

Once the appointment and the confirmation of it for the ball were in order, the next step was to decide what to wear. None of the three had noticed the fact that they could not bring their normal clothes to such an event, so, once again, Elder Kettle was the one who provided the solution to their problem even if it was not one they accepted or liked. .

\- Well, how do I look?

Only a few seconds of appreciation to the Cuphead's tuxedo were enough for Mugman and Glanz to laugh out loud, so much that they even fell on the floor. With a notorious flush on his face as well as anger, Cuphead tries to remove the suit, being stopped by his grandfather, who returns to accommodate his tie.

-I look stupid.

-It's not true, my boy, you do not look stupid.

-Yes, in fact you are a-

Elder Kettle covers his other grandson's mouth and with a gentle warning he releases it again. Mugman gives a huge smile to his brother and Glanz avoids not laughing again.

-They must remember children, that the event they need to go impeccably and elegantly. The way they act will tell others what kind of guys they are.

Mugman and Cuphead exchange worried glances, as if dressing formally was a fault of the fashion code, or what they understood as fashion.

-But, Mr. Kettle. -Glanz speaks. -The Cuphead's clothes look quite uncomfortable ... Or very uncomfortable for my wings.

-It is true. -concedes Cups. - For Mugs and for me there is no problem but, what about him?

\- He can not just carry what he has? It does not look too bad for the ball. -adds the other brother.

The grandfather meditated a while, seeing the problem and that not all kinds of clothes are ideal for the Glanz's wings to stand long saved, besides that it would be the very first time of the butterfly without having to use them.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to him, and to the bewilderment of the children he left the room to go to his own bedroom and from there to bring a white shirt. The boys did not see the spectacular or how it would help their problem, and judging by the funny expression of Elder Kettle, they needed to ask to activate the answer of the mystery.

Of course it would be Glanz who took the step.

\- That's how it's going to help us?

The grandfather did not respond immediately, just managed to turn the garment over to reveal a large opening in his back, enough for the wings of the butterfly to enter perfectly. The three were surprised by this revelation.

-Elder Kettle, why did you keep that?

-It was in case one day was needed, right?

-Actually it's an old shirt that broke the fabric of his back a long time ago. I never threw it because someday I was going to sew it and leave it as new, but it seems that just as it is, it is perfect.

-Well yes, thank you very much!

-You're welcome. That yes, I must fix it and adjust it to be your measure, Glanz, otherwise it will be easier.

The three settle, and calmer now that a problem was solved.

-Well, now it's our turn ...

-Yes ... If I can say something? The suit looks very good in you, Cuphead.

-Very stupid. -Mug mumbled, for his own enjoyment. Nobody else heard.

-Do you really mean it? -Glanz nods. -Well thanks! Maybe I should dress more elegant from time to time, do not you think?

Glanz nodded again, and that little exchange of words, along with that slight blush was witnessed by the grandfather and brother of the older. Mugman's expression was one of complete disbelief; Were they flirting?

-Glanz is right, if you look very handsome Cuphead. And in a short time also Mugman, and when I fix this, Glanz.

-I suppose so, if my brother looks great me too. We're going to look great in the ball.

-Oh yeah! We are ready for the big day ... - says Cuphead, but adds. -Or night. I said!

-Yes!

With that chorus, formed by the other three people in the room, is that they have finally armed with determination to specifically have fun once they are at the ball, whether they want to admit or not, they were quite nervous at the idea of looking different in an environment unknown, but seeing that the clothes do not change their attitude is that they are already more motivated and eager for the event to start.


End file.
